Forbidden Love
by Harpygirl91
Summary: Set during Feudal Japan. For centuries a war between humans and youkai has been raging. Now a peace is formed. Alternate Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There has long been a struggle for power between humans and youkai. Youkai at one point were close to victory over the humans so they made a peace treaty with the humans. The three strongest youkai lords could come to the humans' lands and chose a bride from the nobles only because the class laws are enforced among the humans. But you can't put laws on love can you?? Sesshomaru/Hotaru, Inu-Yasha/Sango, Kouga/Rei, and Meghan/Bankotsu

Harpygirl91- This will probably be my only update for awhile. I have UIL at the end of the month and I'm participating in three events, Literary Criticism, Ready Writing, and Editorial Writing. The last two I'm not worried about but Literary Criticism is a whole other story!! GAAAHHH! My brain's going to fry from all the reading I have to do for that one event!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: The peace treaty

For hundreds of years the human and youkai have been locked in what seemed to be a never ending war. Then the youkai and humans came up with a peace treaty. The three strongest daiyoukai would come to the humans' lands and chose a bride from the human nobles. Now what happened to the brides after the marriage was up to the youkais so several human females were scared that they would be chosen. Now why a bride from the human nobles? Well because the humans were idiots and thought that the daiyoukai would only be happy with a female of noble blood rather than a low born commoner, well that just shows how much the humans actually know.

(In the capitol of the humans' lands)

An excited/fearful chatter ran through the capitol. The three youkai lords had arrived and the human princesses were due to arrive soon as well. A group of human females were standing together just outside of a Shinto temple idly listening to the chatter.

The oldest and tallest was Sango, a youkai exterminator, at 18 and 5' 7". She had long dark brown hair that reached her hips and deep green eyes. Sango was wearing a simple dark pink kimono with an extra dark green skirt wrapped around her waist. Sango was the only female youkai exterminator in the entire village.

The next oldest was Rei at 17 and 5' 6". Rei had the same hair length as Sango only her hair was black-purple and light violet eyes. She was wearing traditional Shinto priestess robes, which was fitting seeing as she was the village Shinto priestess.

Rei was also the sister of another girl in the group, Hotaru. Who was 16 and 5' 3". She had the same hair color as her sister except her eyes were a very dark shade of violet. She was wearing a simple dark purple kimono with a black obi that was decorated with silver butterflies. Hotaru was a local healer and priestess in training.

The last girl was Meghan who was also 16 and 5' 2". She had waist length wavy brown hair with blood red highlights and chocolate brown eyes. Meghan was wearing a dark red kimono that was decorated with black orchids. Meghan was an orphan who cared for other younger orphans but sometimes disguised herself as a boy so she could be a bodyguard as well.

"Ugh gag me." Meghan said staring at a group of giggling girls that were walking past the temple," Why are they making a big deal about it anyway?"

"Well it is a good thing that the war is finally ending." Hotaru said her weariness apparent in her voice," The only bad thing is that I've been so busy lately."

"Yeah with being the best healer in town you are pretty busy most of the time, aren't you 'Taru-chan?" Sango asked," What about you, Rei-chan?"

"Doing funeral rites are keeping me pretty busy too." Rei replied as the four girls started walking towards the center of town," How's business for you two going?"

"A few rouge youkai here and there but that's all." Sango said," With the war being over a lot of people are wary about hiring a youkai slayer to exterminate youkai."

"I'm the same as always." Meghan said, " I've had a few jobs escorting refugees, but I think people are trying to figure out who the mysterious 'Taiyo' is." Taiyo was the name Meghan used when she had duties as a bodyguard because she kept her face and gender hidden.

"Have there any trouble with that band of mercenaries lately?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh the shichinintai?" Meghan stated," I haven't had any trouble lately with them except for their leader Bankotsu."

"Wait the last time we talked about them you didn't know any of their names." Rei pointed out," How did you learn their leader's name?"

"He found out 'Taiyo' is actually a girl and has been harassing me!!" Meghan said angrily.

"Wait your closely guarded secret got out?" Sango said," but how?"

"Let's just say I let my guard down when I took a break at a hot spring and he snuck up on me while I was getting my clothes back on and we broke out into a fight. It wasn't until the fight was over that I noticed my hair was down and my mask was missing." Meghan said blushing.

"Oh…" The other girls said then they burst out laughing at the fact Meghan was blushing.

Meghan growled as they laughed then joined in on the laughter," So what do you think these daiyoukai are going to be like?"

"Rude, egotistical jerks like all the other youkai that have been through here." Rei said plainly as she rolled her eyes," I can't stand male youkai's egos!!

"I can't stand men's egos period." Meghan said making the other girls laugh.

"Do you know what would be hilarious?" Sango said grinning," If Bankotsu was in love with Meghan-chan."

"Disgusting." Meghan said," But that did cause some very funny images to pop into my head. Oh I just remembered something. Hotaru-chan, I meet a guy in the forest that is a great doctor. He's been helping me with the kids. Maybe I could talk to him and see if he could help you with your workload."

"Why do I have a feeling your trying to find my sister a koi?" Rei said raising her eyebrow.

"He's already taken by Kikyo." Meghan said plainly," I'm not that mean to Hotaru-chan. I'd only do that to you, Rei-chan."

"Kozo (brat)." Rei said hitting Meghan on the head.

"Ow." Meghan said rubbing the knot that was now on her head then she pointed at the village gates," Hey look." The three girls turned to see three youkai standing at the village gate," That must be them. Sango-chan, any ideas about them?"

"The one with black hair is an Ookami and the other two are inuyoukai. The inuyoukai in the red is a hanyou, I think." Sango said carefully," Wait Meghan-chan!! This is the last time the gates are going to open for the day!!!"

"What!!" Meghan shouted in shock. Meghan lived outside of the village and if she didn't leave before the gates closed the three orphaned girls Meghan raised; Rin, Sayo, and Shiori; would be left alone. All three girl's parents had been killed by either bandits or youkai and Meghan only left them alone for a few hours everyday to go to the village to get supplies or to look for a job. "Sorry but I gotta get back home. The girls are probably worrying to death right now!!!!"

Meghan broke out into a run and pushed the ookami youkai out of her way as she dashed through the gates," Move it youkai. I've got places to be!!"

"Dumb bi…" The ookami started but Rei had placed a spell scroll on his forehead.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence youkai." Rei said with hatred in her voice.

(flashback)

"Hotaru, Rei stay in here and don't come out until somebody comes to get you " A woman with black-purple hair said as she pushed a five and seven year old Hotaru and Rei into a cabinet.

A pack of ookami was currently attacking the village and all of the adults were trying to beat off the pack of wolves that traveled with the ookami. The two girls hugged each other crying. After a few hours the village lay in silence. Rei had long since fallen asleep but Hotaru was still sitting awake sniffling. Then a wolf began to try to get into the cabinet making Hotaru scream in fear.

"Hey come on!! You've already eaten enough!! Eat anymore humans and you won't be able to keep up!!" A male voice said and the wolf left.

Finally after a few more hours Hotaru and Rei carefully crawled out of the cabinet. "O-onee-san." Hotaru said shakily and pointed to two bodies lying by the cabinet.

"Okaa-san!! Otou-san!!!" Rei shouted and she and Hotaru hugged the dead bodies while a new waterfall of tears began to fall.

(End flashback)

"Rei-nee-san!!" Hotaru shouted and pulled Rei away from the ookami before removing the spell scroll," Gomen nasai for my sister. Rei-nee-san, please let's just go."

"Fine!!" Rei said angrily but not before sending another glare at the ookami.

(With Meghan)

"Meghan-nee-chan!!" Three voices said as Meghan reached a small cabin that was well hidden in the forest. Meghan smiled at the three girls. Rin was the oldest at eight, she had waist length black hair and had a little ponytail to the side with brown eyes. Rin was wearing an orange yukata with a design that looked like bubbles. Rin's parents and brother had been killed by bandits only two years ago. Rin had been so traumatized by the event that she had stopped talking but after a few months Meghan had finally started to get Rin to talk again.

Then came Shiori at seven. Shiori was a hanyou with silver hair and purple eyes. Shiori's father had been killed before Shiori was born and her mother had been killed by angry villagers. Meghan had found Shiori in the forest only about six months ago.

And last but not least Sayo at five. She had long straight black hair and eyes. Sayo's parents had been killed by the same bandits that had killed Rin's parents but luckily Sayo's memories of the event are very vague.

"How are you three doing?" Meghan asked laughing as the three girls hugged her legs.

"Good!!" Rin said happily.

"Meghan-nee-chan, there is someone here that says he knows you." Shiori said," He's really nice he played with us."

"Huh?" Meghan said as they walked into the house," Who is it?"

"Yo!" A male voice said from a corner of the cabin.

"YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Meghan shouted as she pointed at the one person she had not wanted to see that day. He had long black hair that was pulled into a neat braid and bright blue eyes that were dancing happily right now at Meghan's reaction.

Bankotsu actually pouted," Is that anyway to treat me??"

Meghan raised and eyebrow at him as Rin happily tackled him. "Bankotsu-san let Rin, Sayo, and Shiori cover him in flowers!!"

Meghan covered her mouth to stifle her laugh at that thought and Bankotsu gave her a look," What's so funny?"

"The thought of you covered in flowers." Meghan said between laughs.

"Hey girls, can you give me and Meghan-chan some alone time?" Bankotsu said to the girls as he winked at them.

"Okay Bankotsu-san!!" The three girls said happily and ran outside.

"Okay now what do you want?" Meghan said as her laughter died down and she sat down by Bankotsu.

"I came to warn you about something." Bankotsu said leaning back against the wall as he stared at Meghan," You know I almost didn't recognize you in female clothes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!?!" Meghan said hitting him on his head.

"OW!!!" Bankotsu said grabbing the bump on his head," Is that how you react to all boys who give you a complement?? I meant to say you look prettier than you do in male clothes!!"

"What did you want to warn me about anyway?" Meghan said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well maybe I won't tell you know that you hit me." Bankotsu said childishly.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Meghan said rolling her eyes.

"Kiss me." Bankotsu said smirking at her.

Meghan returned his smirk with a smirk of her own," Okay." Meghan said before she kissed him on his cheek," Now tell me!"

"Hey!!" Bankotsu said realizing he had been tricked," Fine there's a hanyou in the forest. He's trying to get the shichinintai to work for him so he can take over Japan. I just felt like warning you because I have a feeling that he'd try anything to get us to work for him."

"What does that have to do with me?" Meghan asked and Bankotsu looked away blushing. Meghan's eyes widened in shock as she remembered Sango's words, Do you know what would be hilarious? If Bankotsu was in love with Meghan-chan? 

_Sango as much as I would hate to admit it I think you may be right._ Meghan thought," Why?"

"Why what?" Bankotsu said trying to get his blush to disappear.

"Why do you like me?" Meghan said," Most men are scared of me or think that I'm some sort of youkai descendent because of my unusual features."

"You're different than most girls I guess." Bankotsu said shrugging," Probably the only girl I could introduce to Jakotsu without him killing her."

"Who's Jakotsu?" Meghan asked," And why would I be the only girl that can survive being introduced to him?"

"Oh he's my most trusted member of the shichinintai, but he hates girls." Bankotsu said laughing," Oh and I only think your cute and stuff!! I don't want to pursue a relationship or anything!!"

Meghan rolled her eyes and punched him on his arm," Like I would ever want to have a relationship with you!!!"

"OWW!!!! Man onna that's the second time you've hit me!!! Are you sure you're an onna?" Bankotsu said.

"WHY YOU!!!" Meghan shouted and began to hit Bankotsu.

"Ow, OW!!" Bankotsu complained," Violent woman!!"

(End Chapter 1)

Harpygirl91- Well Meghan and Bankotsu have a rather violent relationship don't they?

Jakotsu- (laughing) Poor Bankotsu no aniki!!!!

Inu-Yasha- Why did that mercenary get mentioned before me?

Harpygirl91- You got mentioned before him!! Your one of the three daiyoukai!! I just didn't stat your name and admit it Bankotsu is just more fun to write!!


	2. The Healer and the Daiyoukai

Harpygirl91- Yay!! The second chapter of Forbidden Love.

Sesshomaru- (nuzzling Hotaru's neck) Mine

Hotaru- (blushing) Sesshomaru-kun

Harpygirl91- (sweatdrop while noticing other guys I've paired Hotaru up with are all tied up in a corner) Well while Hotaru and Sesshomaru are in the middle of a pda fest. Let's move on with the chapter.

Sesshomaru- (growls at Harpygirl91)

Chapter 2:

"Go to bed." Rei said dressed in a pale blue sleeping kimono as she stood with her hands on her hips as Hotaru tiredly tended to an injured soldier that was suffering from an infection, normally Hotaru would've been able to heal the wound infection and all yet for some reason the cause of this infection was an unknown poison thus Hotaru was unable to heal it. Hotaru's tiredness was plain on her face from the rings that had formed under her eyes. It was midnight and this would be the third night in a row, if Hotaru had her way, that she had pulled an all nighter.

"I'll take care of him for you." Kikyo said placing a hand on Hotaru's shoulder" Its not good for you to do this."

"Kikyo-nee-chan." Hotaru said nodding, "Arigato."

"You should go straight to bed, "Kikyo and Rei both said to Hotaru who obediently went to her room.

"Hotaru-chan in amazing." Kikyo said as she began cleaning the soldier's wound," I heard you angered one of the daiyoukai."

"He's an ookami." Rei said with her voice dripping with hatred.

"This infection is caused by a youkai poison." Kikyo said looking at the wound," No wonder Hotaru-chan wasn't able to heal it. Even her powers aren't that strong yet."

Rei crossed her arms at Kikyo's words, "Do you think Hotaru might become an even better healer than you?"

Kikyo sent Rei an all-knowing look," If her powers keep growing at the rate they are she will surpass me in a few years."

(The next morning)

"Hotaru-nee-chan!!" Three happy voices cheered as they entered the temple and Hotaru looked up to see Shiori, Rin, and Sayo running towards them with Meghan following after them.

"Hey!" Meghan said casually waving at her as Shiori, Rin, and Sayo hugged Hotaru, "How's it going? You look tired."

"Ii." Hotaru said smiling.

"Hotaru-nee-chan guess what?" Rin said

"What is it Rin-chan?" Hotaru asked bending down so she was level with Rin's face.

"Meghan-nee-chan has a boyfriend!" Rin said as the three little girls giggled.

"Nani?" Hotaru asked looking up at Meghan.

"Never mind them." Meghan said with a slight blush," Why don't you three go play around the temple and don't bug the soldiers there I need to talk to Hotaru alone."

"What's wrong Meghan-chan?" Hotaru asked as the two teenage girls headed inside.

"Bankotsu." Meghan mumbled while blushing.

"Meghan-chan. Gomen I couldn't hear you." Hotaru said.

"The leader of the shinchinichi is what's wrong." Meghan grumbled," He showed up at my cabin a few days ago."

"Huh?!?!" Hotaru exclaimed in shock and began to immediately search Meghan for injuries.

"I'm fine." Meghan stated while blushing," He said that there was a hanyou that might come after me and that he wanted to warn me about the hanyou."

"What?" Hotaru said in shock," Why is there a hanyou here?"

"I don't know then the next day Lord Nagiwaka showed up." Meghan said," Yet it wasn't Nagiwaka-sama something was different about him. He seemed like something had taken possession of him then as soon as he appeared he disappeared and all these youkai wasps appeared out of nowhere."

Hotaru froze as Meghan mentioned the youkai wasps," That's it!"

"Huh? What's it?" Meghan asked as Hotaru smiled broadly.

"The source of the poison that I can't heal!" Hotaru exclaimed and ran out to the healing area of the temple where the injured soldiers were staying with a confused Meghan following closely behind her.

"Kikyo-nee-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed as she stopped by the older woman," I think I know the source of the poison! Youkai wasps"

As Meghan joined them, Hotaru, Rei, and Kikyo all froze as they sensed three ominous auras from the front of the temple. Meghan noticed just as quickly as they did and pulled a small uchiwa fan out of one of her sleeve and opened it. The four girls stared as the three daiyoukai entered their temple and several of the less badly injured soldiers stood up and stood so they offered some protection to the teenage girls.

"You people are injured let me handle this." Meghan said as Rin, Shiori, and Sayo hid behind her," Rin-chan you and Sayo go find Sango-nee-chan. Go out the back way and hurry!"

"Hai!" Rin and Sayo both said before running off.

However Sesshomaru moved so quickly that he blocked the two girls way yet Meghan responded just as quickly and placed herself between the daiyoukai and Rin and Sayo.

"Back off teme. You will not hurt my little sisters." Meghan said pointing the fan at the inuyoukai's neck," You better back off before you are permanently injured."

"Baka onna." He said narrowing his eyes at her as Hotaru grabbed Rin and Sayo with Shiori by her side.

"You three go to Kikyo-nee-chan, she'll keep you safe." Hotaru whispered to the girls who scuttled off to Kikyo yet Shiori remained clinging to the bottom of Hotaru's priestess robes, " Shiori-chan…" Hotaru whispered and she bent down to pick up the young hanyou girl and completely understood the young child's fear of the inuyoukai. Shiori's father's family had been the ones that had killed him and his human mate.

"Give me the hanyou onna." The daiyoukai said to Hotaru who glared at him defiantly.

"NO!" Hotaru yelled at him," Shiori-chan is my little sister and I won't let her go to a youkai after what other youkai did to her parents!"

The other inuyoukai, Inu-Yasha, began laughing at Hotaru's reaction and the fact that that Sesshomaru's face had actually showed emotion for a little while at Hotaru's actions.

"Foolish human." Sesshomaru growled and moved to grab Hotaru by her throat only to be blocked by a purple barrier. Hotaru stood there with her eyes closed in concentration as she focused her energy into making the barrier that surrounded her.

"Go Hotaru-nee-chan!" Rin and Sayo cheered, as Sesshomaru's hand remained stuck in the barrier.

"Release me onna." Sesshomaru growled at Hotaru whose eyes were opened now while his free hand glowed and was pointed at Meghan," or your friend is dead."

"Don't do it Hotaru." Meghan said as stood there defiantly," Keep your defense up."

"You've made your choice." Sesshomaru stated plainly and a green whip appeared from his fingertips and was aimed at Meghan.

"NO!" Hotaru shouted and let down her barrier. Yet Hotaru didn't have to worry as suddenly Bankotsu, who appeared out of nowhere, picked up Meghan and the two of them were now on the roof of the temple.

"What are you doing here?" Meghan snapped and hit him on the chest as they stood there with his arms wrapped around her.

"You weren't at home. So I figured you'd be here." Bankotsu said smiling at her.

"Ugh." Meghan said and pushed Bankotsu away from her and blinked as she noticed that Inu-Yasha had joined them on the roof with his sword drawn and pointed at Bankotsu," What did you do to him? Did you kiss him too?" Meghan asked mischievously earning herself glares from the mercenary and the hanyou.

"Okay note to self mercenaries and daiyoukai have no sense of humor." Meghan said shaking her head before turning to Inu-Yasha," So one question why are you three youkai here anyway?"

"We were supposed to give some person named Hotaru a book of youkai remedies." Inu-Yasha answered her.

"So why is the female inuyoukai trying to kill her? That her right there that made the purple barrier." Meghan asked and Inu-Yasha burst out laughing as Sesshomaru growled at her from on the ground," Okay why is she pissed and you're laughing?"

"Sesshomaru's a guy!" Inu-Yasha said trying to catch his breath.

"No shit?" Meghan said looking at Sesshomaru," I thought he had a rather flat chest for a girl."

"Don't compare all girls to yourself!" Rei shouted at Meghan, referring to the fact that Meghan was rather well endowed, who sweatdropped," What's up with you today? Why are you so hyper?"

"No idea." Meghan said and twirled the uchiwa fan around her left forefinger while humming a lullaby her father used to sing to her.

Hotaru just stared at Sesshomaru as she noticed that a scroll had fallen out of his sleeve. The young healer bent down to pick it up and opened it cautiously. As her eyes scanned over the scroll she looked like a kid that had received the greatest birthday gift in the world. The scroll was full of descriptions of youkai poisons, herbs, and medicines.

"Why?" Hotaru asked staring up at Sesshomaru causing him to temporally stop plotting on how to kill Meghan.

"…" Sesshomaru simply stared at the teenage girl as she clutched the scroll to her chest and Shiori clung to her.

"It was part of the treaty." Kouga said suddenly appearing behind Hotaru and resting his head on her shoulder," Hey you're pretty cute for a human onna you know that?"

"Eep!" Hotaru squeaked and turned a bright red at Kouga's comment and the fact that he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You better remove your hands from her." Rei practically growled as she grabbed Kouga's ponytail and pulled his head back with it.

"Must hold the laughter in." Meghan chuckled with her mouth covered as Bankotsu and Inu-Yasha stood beside her laughing.

"Wait why the hell are we laughing?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"You daiyoukai are so weird!! One of you looks like a girl, one is wearing a freaking skirt, and you have some just too cute doggy ears on top of your head!" Meghan said before she began laughing again," Here I was thinking that you three would be big scary freaks!"

"Okay. I'm insulted." Kouga said glaring at Meghan.

"What'cha gonna do?" Meghan asked as she jumped down onto the ground," Flash me with that little skirt of yours?"

"You make enemies easily don't you?" Bankotsu asked Meghan as he jumped down to stand by her.

"This is a waste of time." Sesshomaru said and proceeded to walk out of the temple leaving Kouga and Inu-Yasha there. Kouga had finally let go of Hotaru who was on the verge of fainting and Rei had finally let go of his ponytail.

"We'll there's better things to do than hang around here." Kouga said then winked at Hotaru," You want to go with me to see what some of them are?"

"Keep away from my sister!" Rei snapped at him and threw an ofuda at Kouga who barely dodged it as he ran from the temple.

"See you in the forest tonight, mutt." Bankotsu said while smirking at Inu-Yasha.

"What are you two doing in the forest?" Meghan asked.

"We're having a little contest to see who's a better fighter." Bankotsu smirked at her," The winner gets to challenge Taiyo."

"Okay is fighting Taiyo that big of a deal?" Meghan snapped.

"Well, Inu-Yasha wants to see Taiyo's face. Which I've already done." Bankotsu whispered in her ear," Plus you're the best fighter from this village."

The girls giggled as Meghan blushed and Kikyo and Hotaru immediately began looking through the scroll to determine the best cure to try out.

(Later that night at the local castle)

"That pathetic little peasant!" One of the princesses shouted as she threw a small statue against the wall as one of her spies told her of Hotaru's interaction with Sesshomaru," Who does she think she is talking to Sesshomaru-sama like that?!?!?!"

Sesshomaru froze as she walked past the princess's room and immediately knew that the princess was talking about the purple-eyed healer thus his mind wandered to the frail healer. _A human with that much power and yet so untainted. I'll have to watch the onna named Hotaru… _

(end chapter)

Harpygirl91- Is it just me or does this chapter remind you of an episode of bleach.

Hotaru- (blush)

Ichigo & Grimmjaw- (shuddering) Ugh….

Harpygirl91- (turns around) What are they doing now… (blushes as well to see Soubi and Ritsuka from Loveless kissing) Um… Hello there are other people here you two! Go get a roo… (Soubi grabs Ritsuka and they begin to walk out of the room) Wait a second! Ritsuka is only in 6th grade! Soubi-kun get away from him right now! (starts chasing Ritsuka and Soubi)


	3. Hotaru kidnapped?

Harpygirl91- Here's the next chapter for Forbidden Love.

Uryu- Shouldn't you be doing your homework?

Harpygirl91- For the first time in 6 weeks I have no homework!! YAY!! Plus it's thanksgiving holiday so…

Chapter 3:

(Last chapter)

"_That pathetic little peasant!" One of the princesses shouted as she threw a small statue against the wall as one of her spies told her of Hotaru's interaction with Sesshomaru," Who does she think she is talking to Sesshomaru-sama like that?!?!?!"_

_Sesshomaru froze as she walked past the princess's room and immediately knew that the princess was talking about the purple-eyed healer thus his mind wandered to the frail healer. A human with that much power and yet so untainted. I'll have to watch the onna named Hotaru…_

(This chapter)

Hotaru sneezed lightly causing her to nearly drop the freshly washed bandages in her arms.

"Daijobu ka, Hotaru-chan?" Kikyo asked staring at the girl.

"Daijobu." Hotaru said rubbing her nose gently," Maybe somebody was just thinking about me."

"It would be strange if it was that daiyoukai that looked like a girl." Meghan said. Meghan had remained behind after the daiyoukai left in order to help in tending to the soldiers.

"Meghan-chan!" Hotaru scolded and Meghan merely shrugged.

"What?" Meghan asked," It's possible."

"Like how that Bankotsu is thinking of you?" Kikyo replied calmly causing Meghan's cheeks to immediatly turn pink.

"Point taken." Meghan said in defeat," Hey have any of you seen Sango-chan?"

"Iie." Hotaru said," I haven't seen her in two days."

"I'm going to look for any clues as to where she went." Meghan said," I'll leave Rin, Sayo, and Shiori here if that's okay."

"Nee-chan can keep an eye on them." Hotaru answered," I've been beginning to worry about her."

"See you in a while." Meghan stated before leaving the temple.

"Why didn't you tell her that Sango has been placed in charge of protecting the princesses?" Kikyo asked and Hotaru face-faulted.

"She never told any of us that!" Hotaru exclaimed," I'll go catch up to Meghan-chan!"

Rei blinked as one second she saw Meghan running out of the temple and barely two minutes later Hotaru following after her. "What's going on?" Rei wondered sweatdropping.

(outside of the temple w/ Hotaru)

_Oh no. I've lost sight of Meghan-chan. _Hotaru thought and hung her head _Why do these sort of things keep happening to me?_

"Oh look if it isn't the little peasant." A rude voice said and Hotaru turned to see one of the visiting princesses surrounded by a few of her servants. The princess's visible skin was painted white and she had her make-up was done similar to a geisha's. Her jet black hair was pulled into a decorated ponytail that the end reached past her hips. The princess was wearing an overly eccentric kimono made of red and purple silk that was decorated with intricate flowers and designs.

"Sumomo-hime." Hotaru said and quickly bowed to the princess," Sumimasen, I have to go find one of my friends."

"Oh the little demon descendant? Where was her father from again? We all know he wasn't from any of the neighboring lands." Sumomo said," We saw that freak running towards the palace. It won't be long until one of the daiyoukai find out about her and kill her."

"They don't have any reason to kill her!" Hotaru yelled suddenly.

"Well she is an insult to them." Sumomo said plainly.

"I believe that's for them to decide if I'm an insult or not." Meghan said breathing heavily with Sango standing beside her," Not yours."

"You're so rude. I don't see why Anjin-sama lets you remain living in his lands." One of Sumomo's servants said.

"Because I'm the only one capable, other than Sango and a few others, of defeating a youkai with my bare hands." Meghan said proudly.

"Don't get too cocky." Sumomo said her face reddening," When one of the daiyoukai chose me as his bride you'll regret how you have treated me."

"And the possibility of that is 1 in twenty." Meghan said as Sumomo and her servants turned to leave," Face it. The daiyoukai will not want a human bride that is weak or deceitful, like you are. They probably won't even have children with the bride they chose will probably be left to age alone. It's only for a peace treaty. It's not like the treaty expects any offspring."

"You understand youkai ways." Sesshomaru said appearing from nowhere.

"Shit!" Meghan said and nearly fell over," Where'd you come from?"

Sesshomaru ignored Meghan and glared at Sumomo who went from being the rudest person possible to a flirt as she pulled a paper folding fan out of her sleeve and covered the bottom part of her face with it. "Sesshomaru-sama, did you come to join me and my journey through the village?" Sumomo purred.

Meghan made a gagging noise and Sango covered her mouth to hide her laughter while Hotaru bit her lip and hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't kill Sumomo. Sumomo may be rude and hateful towards Hotaru however Hotaru was just too kind to wish bad things on other people.

"Baka onna." Sesshomaru said and turned away from Sumomo and approached Hotaru only to throw Hotaru over his shoulder and disappear.

"What the hell?!?!" Meghan shouted," What did girly-sama do with Hotaru?"

"I don't know but it can't be good." Sango said and grabbed Meghan's arm," Let's go see if we can find out though."

"You know I can't tract scents." Meghan said as she and Sango left the village," I can only tract auras and my range is limited."

"But you can tract Hotaru's aura." Sango pointed out and whistled to call Kirara who was already transformed into her larger form.

"True. Hold on for a second okay." Meghan said and concentrated on the part of her blood that was youkai. Although she was only 1/8 youkai she had the ability to tract auras and to form wings that would sprout from her shoulders along with increased hearing, sight, and speed.

Sango winced as she watched Meghan's wings form. Everytime Meghan formed her wings the wings would tear trough her skin and clothing, thus there were two large scars on Meghan's shoulders from where the wings would tear through. A small trail of blood seeped down Meghan's back as the large white wings finished forming.

"You okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Meghan said," I'll fly a little a head so I can signal you if I spot Hotaru's aura."

"Need help finding the teme?" Inu-yasha said joining the girls.

"We'll need all the help possible to find Hotaru." Sango said calmly before Meghan could take her anger out on Inu-yasha.

"Fine." Meghan said pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest in defeat.

(with Hotaru and Sesshomaru)

Hotaru bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as one of the spikes on Sesshomaru's armor dug into her right leg. Sesshomaru ignored the small girl's pain as he continued walking until he reached a cave and walked into it. Dropping Hotaru onto the cold floor of the cave he went further in as if he was looking for someone or something.

Hotaru grimaced as pain shot through her leg and when Sesshomaru was out of sight, moved her yukata so she could look at the injury. A small itai escaped Hotaru's lips as she stared at the deep circular wound and wished that she at least had some of her herbs hidden in the sleeves of her yukata yet she settled for ripping a piece of her yukata off and wrapping it around her leg to keep the wound from being exposed.

Sesshomaru stared as he watched Hotaru tend to her wound and was amazed that she wasn't crying from the pain or complaining that her yukata was ruined. One of the princesses named Momo had one been barely cut by a scroll and had complained about the wound, even after it was healed. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to Hotaru's exposed leg and he studded the frail limb and wondered how such a thin limb could support her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Hotaru exclaimed and hid her leg under the yukata again as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Do you know why you are here onna?" Sesshomaru asked kneeling down in front of her and Hotaru shook her head lightly.

"I brought you here to heal my father." Sesshomaru said and grabbed Hotaru by her arm and lead, or rather dragged, her to the back of a cave where an inuyoukai was lying on a pelt, his chest was left bare except for the numerous bandages that surrounded it.

Hotaru gasped and immediatly kneeled by the man and began to remove his soiled bandages before turning to Sesshomaru," I-I'll need my supplies at the temple."

"I will bring you supplies tomorrow. Today you are to wash his wounds and feed him, that's all." Sesshomaru said before heading to leave the cave.

Hotaru stared at Sesshomaru's back while wondering _Why me? _

(end chapter 3)

Harpygirl91- Bet ya'll didn't see that coming did you?


	4. Inutaisho

Harpygirl91- Here's a new chapter to Forbidden Love! WOO-HOO!!

Chapter 4- Inutaisho

Hotaru tried to control her shaking hands as Sesshomaru watched her change the mysterious youkai's bandages.

"A-ano, Sesshomaru-sama." Hotaru stuttered as she stared at him then quickly averted her eyes as he glared at her.

"What is it onna?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I-I w-was wondering w-what this y-youkai was to you." Hotaru stammered under her breath.

"He is my father nothing more." Sesshomaru replied then stood up. Hotaru froze as he walked past her and out of the cave.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" Hotaru said, obviously frightened by the thought of being alone with an unknown youkai.

"This Sesshomaru told you he would get you medical supplies, did he not?" Sesshomaru stated before fully leaving the cave. Hotaru slumped to the ground next to the unconscious youkai with her back against the cave wall. She stayed quiet until the sleeping youkai's steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

(Flashback/Dream)

"Onee-sama." An five-year-old Hotaru whispered as she grabbed Rei's hand.

"What it is, Hotaru?" Rei demanded irritably. Hotaru recoiled from her older sister.

"W-where are we going?" Hotaru asked because Hotaru and Rei were being lead, along with other children who had been orphaned by the ookami attack, by multiple samurai.

The samurai had already gone through the boys and decided their potential apprentices. However, the fate of the unselected boys and the girls was left undecided. Their parents deaths had greatly affected Hotaru and Rei. Hotaru was more inverted and quiet while Rei became more temperamental and edgy. As they neared a large castle, Hotaru hide behind Rei from fright.

Several servants greeted the samurai and children as they entered the gates with," Welcome to the home of Lady Izayoi."

A samurai in red armor approached the children," Line up!"

"Hai!" All of the children said and immediately lined up. Hotaru still clung to Rei's arm as the samurai walked up and down the line. He stopped to stare at Hotaru and Rei.

"How did you two come by such eyes?" The samurai asked as he bent down to get a closer look at Hotaru and Rei.

"T-the s-spirit of our village, Katsu-sama!" Hotaru replied," He gave Onee-sama the ability to speak with the fire spirits!"

"What gift did he give you little one?" He asked curiously.

"I can heal!" Hotaru said with a sudden confidence.

"Any healer can to that." The samurai stated unimpressed.

"Hotaru has a special healing ability!" Rei snapped.

"So your name is Hotaru." The man said patting Hotaru on the head," I am Takemaru of Setsuna. Let's see this special healing ability."

"N-nani?" Hotaru gasped as Takemaru offered her his hand, which she shyly took. Rei glared at Takemaru as her sister blushed lightly.

Takemaru lead the small girls to a room where a consort laid on a futon. She was obviously in pain and her blanket was stained with blood. "She was stabbed by a bandit as she escorted Izayoi-sama." Takemaru explained, pulling back the blanket to reveal that the woman was heavily wrapped in bandages from the waist up.

Rei pulled Takemaru to the side as Hotaru knelt by the woman and carefully removed the bandages around her stomach to reveal a deep, ragged wound. Takemaru watched as Hotaru's expression changed from scared to determined as she placed her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. His eyes widened as a purple glow surrounded Hotaru and the wound began to slowly repair itself.

"Amazing." Takemaru said as the wound fully closed and the glow faded.

"Hotaru!" Rei shouted as Hotaru fainted, yet Takemaru quickly grabbed the small girl.

Rei turned towards the sliding door as a woman entered. "Is Anako-chan okay?" The woman asked. The woman was extremely beautiful and dressed in a special kimono, usually reserved for royalty. Behind her was a man with flowing white hair and golden eyes.

Hotaru stared up at the man in awe," O-ohayo gozaimasu, youkai-sama."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, little one." The youkai responded.

(End Flashback)

"Takemaru-niisan, Inutaisho-sama." Hotaru whispered in her sleep. Sesshomaru stared down at the young woman. Suddenly, her breathing became heavy and labored as sweat poured from her brow.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he smelled fresh blood. He bent down beside her and pulled up the bottom of her yukata to look at her leg where his armor had injured her. Sesshomaru ripped off the makeshift bandage to see that the wound was red and festering. He bent his face down to gently lick the wound.

"S-s-s-s-s-Sesshomaru-sama?!" Hotaru blushed as Sesshomaru cleaned her wound with his tongue," W-what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru glared at Hotaru to silence her as he pulled away from the wound," Inuyoukai saliva has healing properties. You should be grateful that I am tending to your wound before you lose a leg."

Hotaru froze, then nodded in compliance to Sesshomaru's actions," A-arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

"How do you know my father?" Sesshomaru demanded as he roughly dropped Hotaru's leg.

"N-nani?" Hotaru stammered in shock.

"The youkai known as Inutaisho is my father. How do you know him?!" Sesshomaru glared as he grabbed Hotaru's neck.

"I-I met him once when I was little." Hotaru responded," It was when Izayoi-sama took in several orphans because of a youkai attack."

"You think I care about that?" Sesshomaru sneered at Hotaru.

"G-g-gomen nasai." Hotaru whispered.

"You will stop that stuttering!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Gomen." Hotaru replied as she stared down at her lap.

(Back in town)

"Hotaru was kidnapped?" Rei shouted as she grabbed Kouga by his armor.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru took her for some reason. Then Inu-yasha, the taijiya, and that short brunette went after him." Kouga explained.

"Why should I believe you?" Rei snapped as she grabbed Kouga's ears," you're the one who thought Hotaru was cute! Sesshomaru tried to kill her!"

"Hotaru-neechan is missing?" A gentle voice gasped from the gate. Surrounded by servants and guards, it was hard to spot the young princess Hara," I wanted her to teach me about medicine."

"She'll be home soon." Rei lied quickly," Sesshomaru-sama required her services."

"Can I stay and help Rei-neechan?" Hara asked one of her guards.

"I will stay behind with the princess and watch over her." One of the samurai offered before the others left.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Hara replied politely before turning to grin at Rei and Kouga," Is Kikyo-neesan here?"

"Yes." Rei nodded," I'll take you to her so she can put you to work."

"Okay!" Hara replied happily," Tai-niichan, stay here with Kouga-sama!"

"Hai." Tai replied and bowed before sitting on the ground.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru wanted with Hotaru." Kouga wondered out loud, earning him a glare from Tai," What?"

"Do not speak of Hotaru-san with out showing some form of respect." Tai glared," She does not deserve to be kidnapped by an inuyoukai and then disrespected by an ookami."

"How was I being disrespectful?" Kouga demanded.

"You did not refer to her with an honorific." Tai explained coolly.

Kouga gave Tai a strange look before going to where Rei had taken Hara. He flinched at the smell of blood, infection, and death. Behind the temple was a large camp of only injured human soldiers, uninjured soldiers were gathering the bodies of the dead and piling them into different carts that would take the bodies to the families of the deceased. There were about twenty women and doctors rushing around tending to the soldiers.

"This is what Hotaru deals with everyday?" Kouga asked out loud.

"Yes." Kikyo replied," And because she was kidnapped by your friend, more lives are being lost. See that man over there loading bodies; two weeks ago he had a gash that went down the length of his right arm. Hotaru healed it in one day."

"Dang." Kouga stated," Among the youkai there was a rumor of a human female that had amazing healing powers, but I never believed it until now. She'd be a great mate."

"Keep your mind off my sister." Rei growled," Because of ookami we were orphaned."

Kouga's expression turned grave at the news," When?"

"Almost eleven years ago." Rei responded before leaving Kouga by himself as Kikyo asked Rei to some sanitize some of the equipment.

"I wonder who it was." Kouga wondered before running off.

(With Meghan, Inuyasha, and Sango)

"Kuso." Meghan cussed as she landed on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted as Meghan's wings disappeared.

"It's not my fault my youkai powers only work for a short amount of time!" Meghan glared," Plus, I landed because I noticed that some of the Shichinintai are heading towards us. Hopefully Bankotsu is with them, because if he's not we're in for a fight."

"Hmp." Inuyasha smirked as he cracked his knuckles," I've been itching with a fight with that Bankotsu."

"If it's about finding out whom Taiyo is you're looking at her." Meghan stated simply as she attempted to look at the holes in her yukata," Damn. And this was my favorite yukata."

"Bankotsu no aniki…I'm tired. When are we going to rest?" A whiney voice that sounded oddly feminine wined as two figures entered the same area as Meghan, Inuyasha, and Sango," OHH! He's cute!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha twitched at the sudden comment coming from the very pretty male that was following behind Bankotsu.

"Can I kill him aniki?" The femi-male asked.

"Please don't tell me that is a member of the shichinintai." Meghan sweatdropped," He's more feminine that me."

"What are you doing here, Meghan?" Bankotsu asked," Did you come all this way to see me?"

"Don't get egotistical." Meghan glared," Hotaru-chan was kidnapped. Wait, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL MY NAME WITH OUT AN HONORIFIC?"

"Don't talk to Bankotsu no aniki like that!" Jakotsu shouted at Meghan.

"I'll talk to him however I want to!" Meghan snapped as she turned towards Jakotsu, exposing her back to Bankotsu.

"What happened?" Bankotsu demanded as she touched the deep wounds on her back.

"Nothing." Meghan flinched and tried to hold back tears from the pain Bankotsu's fingers caused as they traced the deep wounds.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Bankotsu replied as he grabbed Meghan roughly and forced her to turn towards him.

"What?" Meghan snapped angrily as she fought down the tears she wanted to cry.

"You two can go find your friend." Bankotsu stated to Sango and Inuyasha," I'll take care of her."

"Okay." Sango reconciled as she climbed onto Kirara's back," Come on Inuyasha-sama, we need to find Hotaru."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Meghan growled at Bankotsu as Jakotsu stared at them with a curious expression.

"You need those wounds checked out." Bankotsu explained as he glared at Meghan," How could you be so careless?"

"Why do you care?" Meghan glared before Bankotsu kissed her full on the mouth.

"I'll leave now." Jakotsu said loudly before walking off with a smile. _So Bankotsu no aniki has finally found himself a woman. She's annoying though. _

"What are you doing?" Meghan whispered weakly as she felt all of her strength leave her. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Kissing you." Bankotsu replied with a large smile covering his face," Have you ever been kissed before?" Meghan responded by simply shaking her head as she grabbed Bankotsu's armor in one hand and the back of his neck in another.

"I liked it." Meghan smirked before claiming Bankotsu's lips with hers.

(End chapter 4)

Harpygirl91- So we officially have one couple.

Meghan- (blush) shut up.


End file.
